Super Smash Brothers Mansion
by SBproductions12
Summary: MC Ballyhoo needs to save the Star Carnival, but how? Making a Gameshow of course! In this story, You get to decide the Challenges and who gets eliminated out of the 20 Players. Last one standing wins Super Smash Brothers Mansion!
1. Episode 0: Ballyhoo Bankrupt!

(ONE YEAR AGO)  
"You want to hold a Gameshow...In a Haunted house?!" E. Gadd looked at the strange man oddly.  
"Wait, this place is Haunted?" MC Ballyhoo looked surprised, "WOAH, PLOT TWIST!"  
"Ugh, why do you want to make a Gameshow anyway?"  
"Because My weird, Baby Faced, old man, I run the Star Carnival, but it's been forever since anyone came after Mario Party 8 finished. Were going Bankrupted!"  
"Bankrupt equals no Star Carnival" The Tophat of the Strange Man said.  
"Did your Hat just spe-" Before E. Gadd could finish his sentence, Ballyhoo jumped on his shoulders crying.  
"PLEASE, I'M MUST SAVE THE CARNIVAL, PLEASE!" E. Gadd could tell the Man was fake crying.  
The Old man sighed, "Alright, you can, but first I need to get rid of the Ghost"  
Ballyhoo looked Amused, "Who you gonna call?"  
"A Plumber"  
"..." Ballyhoo went silent, "I thought you were gonna say Ghostbusters, but alrighty then. Just call me when you get it done!" The Strange Man shook E. Gadd's hand and walked away.

(ONE YEAR LATER)  
The Old Mans phone rang. E. Gadd got out of the bed and reach for his phone, "Hello?"  
"Hey my good Man! Did you get those Ghost out yet?!" Ballyhoo has been waiting for a year now.  
"Of course! Luigi came and took care of that about a year ago...oh, was I suppose to call you?"  
"...WHAT?! HOW DID YOU FORGET, THE CARNIVAL IS ABOUT TO BE TORN DOWN IN A FEW DAYS IF WE DON'T START GETTING MONEY!"  
"Sorry, Geez. You can have the Smash Mansion right now if you want" E. Gadd yawned, "Good Night" The Old man turned his phone off and went back to bed.

Over to where Ballyhoo was, he didn't know if he hanged up or not, "Gadd? GADD? DANG IT GADD!" Ballyhoo hung the phone up. "Well, we have our Mansion, but now we need to find competitors!"  
"But there's not enough time!" Bigtop told the Man. Bigtop was Ballyhoo's talking Tophat.  
"I know, I know, uhmm...I Got it! HEY YOU ON THE COMPUTER! YEAH, I CAN SEE YOU!"  
"fourth wall breaking, of course!" Bigtop admired his idea.  
"I'M MC BALLYHOO, THE HOST FOR THE NEW REALITY SHOW, SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MANSION!"  
"You don't have to scream dude"  
"Sorry. Anyway, The Star Carnival is going bankrupt for a year now. The only way I can think of earning money is making a TV Show. So, I made up Super Smash Brothers Mansion!"  
"Fancy, huh?" The Tophat smirked.  
"This is where 20 Smasher compete for 1 MILLION dollars!"  
"If we can get the money..."  
"Can you please be quiet for now on? The problem is that...we don't have the Smashers yet, but that's where you come in! I made a list of Heroes and Villains that you can choose from, and all you gotta do is Pick your 5 Most favorite Characters! The Top 20 that use chose will compete in Challenges that you can make yourself, so if you have an idea for a Challenge, add it along with your characters. You will also vote on who is eliminated in every episode, and who get's a prize! So, anyway, here are the Characters you can choose from:

Bowser  
Captain Falcon  
Diddy Kong  
Donkey Kong  
Dr. Mario  
Falco  
Fox  
Ganondorf  
Ike  
Jigglypuff  
King Dedede  
Kirby  
Link  
Lucario  
Lucas  
Luigi  
Mario  
Marth  
Mega Man  
Meta Knight  
Mewtwo  
Mr. Game & Watch  
Nana  
Ness  
Olimar  
Peach  
Pichu  
Pikachu  
Pit  
Pokemon Trainer  
Popo  
R.O.B  
Rosalina  
Roy  
Samus  
Snake  
Sonic  
Toon Link  
Villager  
Wario  
Wii Fit Trainer  
Wolf  
Yoshi  
Young Link  
Zelda

So, Pick your Favorite 5 and type it in the Review section and you characters could be in the game, but until then, see you all later!"  
"Fancy, huh?" Bigtop said.

-  
Voting for 5 favorite characters is now OVER. Go to the next chapter and see if you can vote then :)


	2. Episode 1 Part 1: The Smashers

"3...2...1...aaand were live!" The Camera man yelled. The Camera turned on as Ballyhoo, the host, picked his nose.  
"Uhhhhh Ballyhoo? What are you doing?" Bigtop said.  
"I have this GIGANTIC booger up my nose and I got to get it out! Got to look good for the camera!"  
"But, the camera's rolling right now..." Bigtop explained as Ballyhoo looked at the Camera slowly, realizing the fact that he was picking his nose on live TV.  
The Strange Man sniffed his nose and faced the Camera, "Hehe, Uhmm...WELCOME TO SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MANSION! I'm your nicely dressed non-booger picker host, MC Ballyhoo, alongside my infamous top hat, Bigtop!"  
"Sup."  
"This is a new Gameshow where 20 unlikely guest will come live in the Magical Smash Mansion!"  
"Magical?!" Bigtop asked in confusion.  
"No, not really" Ballyhoo whispered to his hat, "It's just to make people be interested!" Ballyhoo looked back at the camera, "Anyway, these 20, I like to call Smashers, will be competing against each other for 1 MILLION dollars! But they can't do that without you, the readers, you guys will be the directors of the show! You will choose who stays and who leaves every episode, and you will make the challenges!"  
"Fancy, huh?" Bigtop smirked.  
"So, lets not wait any longer! Because it's time to announce the 20 Smashers who will compete! You have placed your votes on who you want in the game, so, lets begin shall we?!" Lets start off with the "One-offs" you people like to call them. These people are the only ones to represent there series, so lets begin! From the Heavens above, Pit!"  
The Angel walked onto the screen, "Hey Everyone! Shoutout to Mrs. Palutena and My homeboys!"  
"Do you really call them your homeboys?" Ballyhoo asked.  
"No, but that's what people say online now" Pit answered.  
"So, Kid Icarus-"  
"I go by Pit now..."  
"Oh thank GOD, I thought you would keep on saying "Icarus" At the ending of your sentences" Ballyhoo quoted Icarus.  
"I'm glad to, that's behind meicarus" Ballyhoo gasped, "Just kidding!" Pit said, causing Ballyhoo to calm down a bit and laugh.  
"This guy, this guy right here! Alright you can head inside the Mansion now" Ballyhoo sprung his thumb up behind him so show the Mansion in the background. The Angel walked away as The Host looked back at the camera, "Alright, next up, from Starfox, it Wolf!" Just then, a beefed up Wolf came onto the screen.  
"I would like to, what would you say, fix your mistake" Wolf smirked. His foice was deep and low, but full of sarcasm, "It's not Starfox anymore, it's Starwolf!"  
"It doesn't have a nice ring to it" Bigtop clarified. Wolf started growling at the Top hat when Ballyhoo slowly stepped backwards, laughing nervously, "Ok, the Mansion is right over their, make yourself at home!" The Space driver walked away. "Isn't he something?! But anyway, let's keep this train going! Next up, from Mother 3, Lucas!" A Little boy with a shirt with red-stripes and a fancy blonde hairdo came onto the screen, looking nervous.  
"HELLO!" MC Ballyhoo stuck out his hand at the boy, scaring him, "What? You got the Jitters?"  
"N-no, I'm just not use to being on T-T-Television" Lucas looked like his had to go to the bathroom with his legs shaking so much.  
"Don't worry kid, just imagine the world of TV like this..." The Host got up beside Lucas and put his arm around him, "Imagine, Millions and Millions of people are watching your every word, every move, and every moment you have on this show, and-" Like that, the little kid ran off the screen, screaming away into the Mansion, "Dang, and I wasn't done with my speech. Next up, from The Islands off of Nintendoland, please welcome Yoshi!" MC Ballyhoo said as the Green Dinosaur came onto the screen.  
"Hi creepy host, hi hat that can talk! Where am I again?" Yoshi said as he looked around confusedly.  
"You're on Super Smash Brothers Mansion" Bigtop answered him.  
"Never heard of it"  
"That's because my top hat didn't say it right, it's...SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MANSION!"  
"Never heard of i- WOAH IS THAT A MANSION!" Yoshi pointed at the obvious house that was a Mansion, "Can I go check it out!?" Ballyhoo nodded his head as the dinosaur ran over to the house.  
"forgetful guy, huh? But, onto our next Smasher, who is Kirby!" The Puffball came onto screen, waving at the camera, "So, Kirby, why do you want 1 MILLION dollars!?" Ballyhoo put emphasis on Million.  
"To buy food to eat!"  
"Well we do have a kitchen in the Mansion, but you might have to hurry because there is a Dinosaur in there who is pretty known for eating thi-" Ballyhoo was interrupted by Kirby's outburst.  
"WHAT?! THAT BOY BETTER HOPE HE HAVEN'T TOUCHED THE SNACKS WHEN I GET IN THERE!" Kirby yelled running to the Mansion.  
"...is that Drama?" Ballyhoo said confusedly. Alright, back on task, our last One-off is a character who was so small he could have never competed, but thanks to our Scientist-"  
"Jennie" Bigtop blurred out.  
"SHHH she doesn't like to be called that!" Ballyhoo whispered, "Thanks to our SCIENTISTS, no Jennie, they made a Growinator to-"  
"Hold up...Growinator?! That's THE dumbest name EVER!" Bigtop blurred out laughing.  
"Ugh...Captain Olimar" Ballyhoo said unamused since Bigtop kept on interrupting his promo for the astronaut, who came onto the Screen with two pikmin, "So, Mr. Dolphin-"  
"DOLPHIN?! DOLPHIN?!" Bigtop blurred out laughing even more, falling off the host's head revealing his tiny three strings of hair, "THAT IS THE...MOST HALARIOUS NAME...I HAVE EVER HEARD!" The Hat was now on the grass rolling around laughing. Ballyhoo picked up the hat and threw him out of the picture in anger.  
"So, Mr. Dolphin, as you know, whatever the Pikmin do is on you" Ballyhoo finally said.  
"Why should that matter? They're pretty behaved"  
"So you behaved them to attack Camera Mans?" Ballyhoo said, pointing at the Camera, which was shaking as the Man holding was being attacked by the two Pikmin. Olimar blurred out his whistle and called the Pikmins up to his side.  
"Won't never happen again Mr. Ballyhoo." Olimar said as he and the Pikmin trailed off to the Mansion.  
"I Bet it won't" Ballyhoo whispered to himself sarcastically. Just then, Bigtop flew up to the Host head and planted himself on top with his tiny propeller.  
"hehehe...ooooh man that was funny! I'm ok now though" The Top hat told his Master.  
"Behave yourself now! Next up is Series characters. Now these characters will be from the same series and will come out at the same time, so let's begin from the game Fire Emblem, please welcome Ike and Marth!" Ike walked on to the screen normally.  
"Uhh, Camera Man, over here!" A voice came from offscreen could be heard. The Camera turned to the right, revealing Marth. The Camera zoomed in on him as he smiled, showing off his shiny teeth. A Whistle could be heard, which was actually Bigtop.  
"What? I thought it would fit in well!"  
"God Dang it Marth, you always do this ever since you learned the ladies liked you!" Ike blurred out.  
"Sorry, I couldn't hear you because of my hair" Marth said. He then swissed his air in slow motion as the Camera zoomed in on him, "Say that again?"  
"Ugh" Ike grunted as he walked to the Mansion. but the other Warrior didn't move.  
"So, Ballyboop is it, has their been any ladies yet? I don't want to go into the Mansion not looking my finest" Marth asked the host.  
"Well, no actually, their has only been a Wolf, a Little Kid, a Dinosaur, a Fat Puffball, an Astronaut, and an Angel"  
"Is the Angel a girl?"  
"No. It's a boy..."  
"What?! Why would you choose a Angel BOY instead of picking a hot teenage Angel girl?! I mean, it's common sense! No Matter, I will stand out here with you until one does come along" Marth answered back as he moved behind Ballyhoo.  
"Really? O-Ok then, uhhh, next up is a couple of Pokemon that takes up 1/4 of the Smashers. Yep, some Math for ya FACE! Please welcome, Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Lucario, and Mewtwo!"  
"YAY! GRASS!" Pichu yelled as she jumped on the Grass underneath her. She rolled around in it as the Pikachu and Jigglypuff came.  
"Girl, you gonna be your fur dirty if you mess with all that grass!" Jigglypuff declared snapping her fingers.  
"Sorry, I just love Grass! WOOHOO!" Pichu yelled as she threw grass in the air like confetti, until she gasped, "Oh my goodness, A HOUSE, I must investigate!" Pichu said as she ran to the Mansion happily with Jigglypuff following Her.  
"...Are you related to her?" Bigtop asked the Pikachu.  
"Never met her" Pikachu answered back as he headed toward the Building. Behind them was Lucario and Mewtwo.  
"Seriously, what makes you so special?!" Mewtwo asked Lucario. Mewtwo was trying to figure out why he was replaced.  
"Because you're old and no one knows who you are" Lucario answered back. Mewtwo growled at the Dog as they left to the Mansion.  
"Alright, an interesting set of characters. Next up is the Smashers from the Legend of Zelda series, Link, Toon Link, and Zelda!" MC Ballyhoo explained as The three came up on-screen. Marth darted at Zelda.  
"Why, hello their miss" Marth said smoothly to Zelda as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. Zelda giggled until Link came out of nowhere and slammed his shield right on Marths head, knocking him out.  
"SHES MINE! oh, uhmmm, I mean uhh, He could have had a knife or something toooo, uhmm, cut your hand off" Link tried to explain. Zelda walked off annoyed by his actions. Link had a crush on Zelda but never had to chance to tell her, the only reason he's here is to protect her from harm.  
"Maybe next time my man" Toon Link patted Link's slouched back and walked off to the Mansion.  
"hmm, Interesting..." Ballyhoo thought, "But anyway, onto our last group! They're from the most famous Nintendo franchise ever! Please welcome from, the state of Mushroom Kingdom, Mario, Luigi, Bowser, and Rosalina!"  
As soon as Marth saw Rosalina, he slithered up from the ground in front of her and grabbed her hand, scaring her, "Why Hello there" Marth started, "That's weird, I thought their was only one angel in this gameshow" Rosalina laughed at Marth's flirting, "Wait, do you have a crazy phycho boyfriend like that other girl?!"  
"Nope, I'm pretty sure I'm single" Rosalina responded. She walked to the Mansion with Marth behind her.  
"Stupid Teenagers" Bowser came onto the screen, "a man like me would have just forced her to go onto a date!"  
"You mean kidnapping her to get a date?! Also, you're a Koopa, not a man..." Luigi then started choking out from Bowser's hands.  
"I WILL BE MORE OF A MAN THEN YOU WILL EVER BE!"  
"Calm down Mr. Turtledoo, save it for the Mansion" Bigtop said as Bowser carried Luigi by the throat to the Mansion. Mario came onto the screen.  
"Hmmm, something's different about you Mario, but I can't put my finger on it..." Ballyhoo tried to figure out what was wrong with Mario, like why did he have the spiky blue hair? Ballyhoo then blurted out, "Did you save your Moustache?"  
"Oh, uhmm, yep. Got allergic" Sonic said doing his worst Italian impression, "I will be on my way now, YAHEE, WOOHOO, BLEP BLOP BOOP" Sonic jumped up and down to the Mansion making fun of Mario, which turned into a robot.  
"Well, what an interesting Cast, huh?" Ballyhoo stared at the Camera, "How will they interact with eachother in the Mansion? Who will get crushes and who will be crushed in the competition? Find out next time on...SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MANSION!"  
"Now that has a nice ring to it" Bigtop smirked

-  
Alright, so no voting yet, but next Part of Episode 1 will, but until then, please Favorite and Follow and make a Review and tell me how I did, plus along with the review, you can make up a challenge for the show! So yeah, see you guys later :)


	3. Episode 1 Part 2: Ketchup for the win!

LAST TIME ON SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MANSION: When the Star Carnival is about to be torn down, MC Ballyhoo decides to make a gameshow inside E. Gadds "Magic Mansion" Including 20 different Nintendo Characters. We soon enough meet them in Part 1. This includes a Jokingly Angel, an Evil Wolf, a Little Boy, a Forgetful Dinosaur, a Pink Puffball, an Astronaut and his obnoxious Army, A Irritated Swordsman, a Ladiesman Swordsman, an Enjoyable Mouse, a Sassy Pink ball, a Normal Electric Mouse, a Replaced Pokémon, a Blue Dog, a Princess, a Bodyguard, a Cartoonized version of the Bodyguard, a Real Turtle Man, a Galactic Princess, A Sidekick Plumber, and Mario with weird Spiky Blue Hair. What other things can we expect as the first challenge begins? Who will become enemies and who will become couples, and is the Mansion really Magic? Also, you finally get to vote! So, get ready for SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MANSION!

"Alright, I think were good" Rosalina told the other 3 girls. It has been only a few minutes since everyone got into the Mansion. It was now time to find a place to sleep. Pichu found a room colored in pink with 4 beds, obviously ment for the 4 girls: Pichu, Jigglypuff, Zelda, and Rosalina. They placed their stuff down onto the beds. Rosalina picked the bed with the window right beside it, so she can still be close to the stars, where her kingdom lays. Zelda took the bed right beside her, and the 2 other Pokémon took the other 2 beds on the other side of the wall.  
"So, I saw you talk to that Marth guy, what do you think?" Zelda said with a smirk on her face.  
"He's alright, pretty handsome fellow. Do you think I have a chance with him? I mean, we are the only two human girls, and you already have a boyfriend..."  
"What? No I don't!" Zelda seemed confused.  
"...Isn't that green kid your boyfriend?"  
"No, that's my Bodyguard link" Zelda clarified.  
"Oh, then I guess game on!" Rosalina and Zelda chuckled.  
"You two can have that Blue-haired freak" Jigglypuff started, "I think that Pink Puffball of a man is HOT!" She starred out the door to see Kirby and Yoshi fighting for the last porkchop.  
"MY PORKCHOP" Kirby yelled trying to pull the food away from Yoshi's hands, "GIVE IT!"  
"NO, BECAUSE I WANT I- wait this is a porkchop? Eww" Yoshi said as he let go of the food, slingshotting Kirby into the wall, "Porkchops aren't my thing...Also, who are you again?"  
In the room next to the girls was this room with 3 beds and a chair right beside a huge window that can't be opened thanks to the rules of the game: You are only allowed to leave when you are doing a Challenge, win the Million, or get eliminated, Anything else makes you disqualified. "This looks alright" Bowser said walking into the room, still holding Luigi.  
"LET ME DOWN YOU REPTILLIAN!" Bowser threw Luigi onto the bed closest to the door. Luigi scooted back a little bit as Bowser walked to the chair.  
"You know something Luigi" Bowser started, "You are a dork"  
"Gee, thanks..." Luigi looked annoyed.  
Bowser sat in the chair, "Since I can't kidnap anyone inside this Mansion, I'll have to think of another thing to do, and I know just the thing! I'm going to change you INTO A MAN!"  
"...I'm pretty sure I am a man Bowser, I got a-"  
"WOAH WOAH WOAH THEIR BRO!" Bowser stopped Luigi from saying it, "I'm talking about making you tough as nails! Haven't you ever noticed how you're always behind Mario?"  
"I guess..."  
"Well, when you're done with Bowser's Boot Camp, you will be better than him! Just imagine it, everyone cheering for you, thousands of them, fireworks with your face on them, and you would get all the ladies!" Bowser explained as Luigi imagined him on a throne alongside Peach and Daisy, who are feeding him grapes, "Now does that sound good or what!?"  
"...yay..."  
"I CAN'T HEAR YOU, WHAT?"  
"Yay" Luigi said it louder.  
"I'm sorry, I must have went deaf because I can't hear nothing, WHAT!?"  
"YAY! YAY! YAAAAAYYY!" Luigi screamed as he flipped the table over beside him. The lamp on the table broke when it hit the floor.  
"NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABO- oh, hello" Bowser calmed down when he saw Marth enter the room.  
"Hello Plumber, Dinosaur" Marth nodded at the two of them.  
"Uhhh, I'm a Turtle..." Bowser explained as the Ladiesman Swordsman sat on the bed in front of Bowser's chair, "Why are you here?"  
"Oh it's nothing. With the girls room being full, this is the closest I can get to my sweet Rosalina..." He trailed off staring at the wall behind him. On the same side was where Rosalina sat talking to the girls more about how Zelda turns into Sheik.  
"That's...creepy..." Luigi said as Lucas came into the room.  
"H-Hey guys, I'm just gonna put my stuff on this bed..." Lucas put a Backpack on the bed and a plush of Mr. Saturn.  
"Weak" Bowser looked at Lucas. Lucas sat on the bed to the left of Marth and in front of him was Luigi's bed.  
Back in the kitchen, Kirby was eating his Porkchop with a icepack on his head, held by a Pikmin as Olimar went into the fridge. A few more Pikmin were huddling around Mewtwo in a circle, staring at the Pokémon who was just leaning back on the wall, doing nothing. It didn't seem like he was breathing either, "What are you doing?" Mewtwo opened his eyes and saw Pikachu looking at him with a bottle of Ketchup in his hand.  
"I'm focusing my energy, now go away" Mewtwo told the Yellow Pokémon.  
"Ketchup?" Pikachu held his bottle up to Mewtwo.  
"...Why would I want Ketchup?"  
"Uhhh, BECAUSE KETCHUP IS THE MOST AMAZING THING IN THE WORLD! watch" Pikachu went up and sat onto the Kitchen table. Kirby and Olimar looked at him along with Mewtwo, "now, you can use Ketchup for almost ANYTHING! have some stale fries? Ketchup will fix that!" a group of Pikmin threw a bowl of fries at Pikachu. He then squirted Ketchup on them, "Run out of red paint? Ketchup can fix it!" One Blue Pikmin jumped onto the table. Pikachu squirted Ketchup on it as it twirled around in circles. It then turned its color red, but it didn't have the nose. The other Pikmin clapped, "Wanna act dead? Ketchup can do that!" Pikachu squirted himself with the Bottle, smearing Ketchup on himself. He fell back onto the floor and acted dead with his tongue hanging out. Yoshi walked into the room and gasped.  
"JESUS! HE'S DEAD" Yoshi got on the floor and started slapping him, "SPEAK TO ME SON, SPEAK TO ME! HE'S LOOSING BLOOD, CALL THE AMBU-"  
"Boo" Pikachu jumped up.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ZZZZZZOOOOOMMMMMMBBBBBIIIIEEEEEE!" Yoshi yelled running out of the room, running into Link.  
"Woah, what's that guys problem?" Link walked to the group. Pikachu got up and rubbed the Ketchup on his hand cleaning himself, and he then sticked that hand into his mouth.  
"Running away from a zombie apocalypse" Olimar chuckled. Link looked around until he saw the girls room. It was right beside the Kitchen. The Boy clothed in green sighed.  
"What's wrong?" Pikachu asked.  
"...Nothing..."  
"Oooooh, somebody has a crush...Tell me, is it the Mouse or the Puffball?" Kirby laughed.  
"It's zelda" Toon Link walked into the kitchen.  
"H-How do you know?" Link asked his Toonself.  
"Because I'm like you stupid. Zelda's HOT!" Toon laughed  
"HEY!" Link was about to bash Toon on the head when Kirby said something.  
"Why don't you go talk to her?"  
"Because..." Link started putting emphasis on Because, "the only reason I'm here is to be her bodyguard. Nothing else. If she gets eliminated, Hyrule wants me to join her"  
"So you have no chance at the Million? HA!" Kirby laughed.  
"Yep. and I can't date her, but I will protect her!"  
"Is that why you bashed me on the head kid?" Marth walked in from the room into the Kitchen, "Don't worry about it, I'm not into her anymore, but I can give you advice on how to get that Hyrule girl"  
"Really?" Link looked surprised.  
"Sure, sure." Marth put his hand around Link's shoulders and they walked away, "First thing you gotta to is..." They trailed off.  
"...Sooo, are you two related or..." Kirby asked Toon.  
Beside Bowser's room was a room with 5 beds. Pit walked in to find Wolf and Ike, "Hello everybody!"  
"So are you like really an Angel?" Wolf said.  
"Yep. I work for Lady Palutena in the Heavens"  
"So you can grant me three wishes, right?" Wolf asked.  
"Nope, that's Genies..."  
"Dang" Wolf smirked.  
"So, why are you here? If you're dead you don't need money?" Ike explained.  
"Why, are you dead?" Wolf followed up.  
"uhmmm, don't really want to answer that right now.."  
"If I win, I'm buying me a Castle, It's gonna be sweet!" Ike explained, "Millions of golden lights above making it bright during nighttime, being fed by the most royal chefs, and don't forget the Parties!" Ike got excited.  
"I'm using my money to buy me a BIGGER landmaster!"  
"It's all ready pretty big..." Ike pointed out.  
"I know!" Wolf smirked as Lucario came in, "Sup Dog?"  
"Sup, Dog" Lucario said right back at Wolf. Pit sat down on the bed beside Ike and Lucario sat beside Wolf. On Pit's side there was only two beds, but of Wolf's side there were one more bed for someone to come in and get. That's when Mario came into the room.  
"Hello everybodeh, Its a Me, aye Mardio!" The Plumber had the worst accent ever.  
"You can cut that out now, we all know it's you Sonic" Lucario said.  
The Hedgehog looked surprised and took off his hat, "What gave it away?"  
"I don't know" Lucario said sarcastically, "Maybe it's your blue hair or fake moustache? Or even it could be your HORRIBLE italian accent"  
"It sounded like a dying R.O.B" Wolf said as everyone else laughed except for Sonic.  
"Welp, it worked, I'm on the show now!" Sonic said.  
"Why?" Ike asked.  
"Because I'm here to stop Nintendo! Once I win the Million" Sonic put emphasis on I, "I will use the money to make a new console, and run over Nintendo's little Wii U, I call it...XBox 360!"  
"...That's kind of already been made..." Pit pointed out.  
"WHAT?! well then, I'll call it, uhmmm, OH, Playstation!"  
"Been done to..."  
"DANG IT!" Sonic yelled as the Intercom came on.  
"HEY EVERYBODY!" The Microphone made a loud noise making everyone jump out of there bed, "Sorry about that, but anyways, hope you have had time to meet some new friends, because you're gonna need them!" it was MC Ballyhoo, "Now, some of you may have noticed a room that's locked down the hall. Well you can go down there now" Everyone looked at eachother and headed for the room. The Blue Hedgehog led the line to the hallway as Bowser got up. His spikes got stuck in the chair and he couldn't get out of the doorway. Everyone else followed the Blue Blur to a door with chains around it.  
"Uhh, I don't think it's unlocked yet..." Sonic looked up to tell the intercom.  
"Oh, really? Wow, uhmmm, this is embarrasing...Try prying those open would ya?" The Host said embarrassingly. Sonic looked annoyed and turned into a Ball and started bashing the door open. It finally broke, but Sonic didn't stop, making him fly into the Mystery room, hitting the other wall.  
Everyone looked around. There were two couches: One red, One Blue. Then in front of those couches were a stage, where stand MC Ballyhoo along with his Top hat, Bigtop. "Hello everyone! I would like to welcome you to the Main room. This is where elimination will occur. At the beginning of Episodes. You may have seen the two couches, which will determine your team. Which is going to be right now! So, lets start off with the...Eenie Meenie Minee Mow...The Red! people on the Red team are: Bowser, Ike, Lucas, Toon Link, Luigi, Pikachu, Pit, Wolf, Yoshi, and Pichu" The ten Smashers went to their couch. Bowser sat on the end with Luigi and Lucas. Ike and Pit sat with Toon. Pikachu and Pichu sat beside eachother, and Wolf and Yoshi sat at the end.  
"People on team Blue are: Rosalina, Mewtwo, Olimar, Marth, Zelda, Jigglypuff, Link, Kirby, Lucario, and...Sonic?! alrighty then..." Rosalina floated to the end of the couch. Olimar was about to sit beside her until Marth popped up out of nowhere and put his arm around her shoulders. Rosalina giggled as Olimar was about to sit beside Marth, but Mewtwo came up and sta beside the Ladiesman, alongside Zelda. Olimar tries to sit beside Zelda, but Link points him off with his sword, being her bodyguard, and sits beside Zelda. Olimar trys to get on the couch then, but Jigglypuff pushes him off for Kirby, where the Puffball sits. Olimar gets up as Lucario sits down. Oliamr runs for the next seat, but Sonic gets it, which gets the Astronaut the crammed up corner. Olimar facepalmed himself (Although just slapping his helmet) as Ballyhoo said something, "Ok, first off, where did Sonic come from?"  
"I snuck in as Mario, and you can't do anything about it since I got the most votes!" Sonic clarified.  
"Whatever" Bigtop, Ballyhoo's hat, said, "You'll probably won't win anyway" He chuckled making Sonic mad.  
"Ok, time for the first challenge! This was sent in by...Tsu...Ts...T-Tsukk...ok, how do you say this?!"  
"Tsukuyomi" Bigtop answered back to Ballyhoo.  
"Yeah him"  
"Shout outs!" Bigtop said happily to the camera.  
"Anyway, Tsu...Tsukuooo...Whatever sent us a very cool challenge that will test how much you want this. So, let's get going!" Ballyhoo said as he pressed a red button on a control pad that was stuffed in his pocket. The Mansion started shaking.  
"W-What-t-t H-hap-pp-pen-n-ing-g-g" Lucas tried to say but the words kept on getting mixed up as the floor shook harder.  
"Remember when I said this was a MAGIC Mansion" Barely anyone could hear the host thanks to the sounds of the ground shaking, "And remember how I told everyone is just to make people watch, that there is no Magic? Welp, I lied! This is a Magic Mansion!" Ballyhoo said as the floor stopped shaking.  
"WHAT JUST HAPPENED" Pit yelled.  
"I'll tell you what happened" Pikachu started staring out the window, "Were airborne!" Everyone stared at the huge window to see the ground getting smaller and smaller underneath them.  
"OOH, I WANNA FLY!" Pichu yelled happily as she jumped up into the air and slammed into the window, slowly sliding down with her face mushed against the glass.  
"Hold on!" Ballyhoo pressed the button again, making everything slide to the left, including the Smashers. Ballyhoo was controlling the direction of the Mansion like a car, "We should be arriving in 3...2..."  
On the ground was a Squirtle and Weedle.  
"Squirtle Squirtle"  
"Weedle"  
"Squirtle"  
"Weedle Weelde"  
"Squirtle Squ- HOLY CRAP!" The Mansion came flying down to the ground, crushing the two pokemon. Everyone got out moaning from being thrown around so much. as the two Pokémon ran out for the Mansion and ran away, MC Ballyhoo flied up from the top of the Mansion using Bigtop's propeller.  
"Now THAT was fun!" The host said to everyone, "Now, back to buisness. If you haven't noticed it yet, over there is a table for 20. Everyone please have a seat"  
Everyone took their seats. Rosalina sat down and noticed a plate in front of her, "You expect us to eat after a rid like that?"  
"Yep!" Ballyhoo answered, "Here is how this will work: All of you will be eating Berries from the Pokémon world, but here is the catch...Each Berry has something SPECIAL in them that will make you want to quit or vomit. First team to have every single member do those two things loose and they go to elimination in the next episode. The team that has at least one person still eating wins. Ready?"  
"Nope" Wolf said.  
"Alrighty, then! Our first Berry is a normal berry to start easy" The Berry was now on everyone's plates do to a bunch of Chanseys. Kirby and Yoshi ate it at the same time, staring each other down with western music in the background. Bowser, Wolf, Pikachu, Pichu, Lucario, Sonic, and Mewtwo ate theres.  
Zelda was about to eat hers when suddenly "What the?! THERES A WORM IN MINE!" Zelda yelled dropping it.  
"That's the catch! And if you don't eat the worm, you are disqualified!"  
"Nuh uh, No way I'm eating a worm!" Jigglypuff jumped out of her seat making her eliminated from the challenge. Lucas then took a bite, but only got worm, making him puke it out eliminating himself.  
"I...I can't...I can't eat it! I have a Helmet on!" Olimar said, slapping the berry on his Helmet. Zelda reached out for Olimar's neck panel and pressing a button, making his Helmet come off. Olimar jumped back and held onto his Neck, "Can't...Breath...Oh wait, I can. Why have I been wearing this for so long?" Olaimr jumped back up to the table and ate the berry along with everyone else.  
"So you see how if you give up or puke you're out! 2 down, 18 to go, hehe" Ballyhoo smirked, "Next is a Berry that won't get you the Ladies, cause if you eat it, you will get bad breath!"  
"WHAT?! No way I'm eating this!" Marth jumped up from his seat, eliminating himself, "I know that me and Rosalina would never eat such a thi-" Before Marth could finish, Rosalina already ate the Berry. She burped, causing a puff of smoke to go directly into Wolf's face, knocking him out of the challenge, "sorry..." Rosalina told the Wolf. Marth nodded at Link, who then looked at Zelda. Link got up and eliminated himself.  
"I don't think I can eat thi-" Luigi was stopped by Bowser.  
"SURE YOU CAN!" Bowser yelled as he stuffed the Berry in Luigi's mouth by force. Luigi swallowed, making him have a chill go down his back. Pichu took a bite of the Berry. The Pokémon coughed causing smoke to come out. She sniffed it by accident, and she sneezed, electrocuting her, Toon, and Pit knocking them out.  
"Wow, Red is left with only 5 more Smashers, as Blue has 7! Not looking good for them!"  
"Come on People, we need to step it up!" Bowser told the group.  
"Next up is the simple Puke Berry" Ballyhoo said.  
"This is going to be fun" Bigtop smirked as everyone got the Berry. Luigi took a bite, but it was too much for him. He was about to puke it out when Bowser grabbed him.  
"You better not Puke or I will-" to late. Luigi puked on Bowsers face, eliminating himself, "...DANG IT LUIGI! AHHHHH!" Bowser started choking the plumber out until he clamed down. He threw Luigi to the ground, "Whatever, we don't need you to win anyway!"  
Zelda took a bite also, but she then puked on the floor eliminating herself. "Are you alright?!" Link asked Zelda.  
"yeah...I'm fine!" Zelda said walking away.  
"mmmmm so good, om nom nom..." Sonic moved his hand so fast that it looked like he ate the Berry, but in reality, he threw it behind him, landing it in a basket, held by Pichu.  
"What are you doing?!" Pikachu asked Pichu.  
"I'm helping Mr. Sonic win! He says he will give me a Nickel if I do it!"  
"Come on!" Pikachu grabbed Pichu away from Sonic as Olimar puked on his Pikmin, causing Lucario to do the same.  
"Wow, 4 each! that changed drastically! Time for our next Berry: A BOMB BERRY!" The Chanseys gave the 8 Smashers a Berry with a lit up rope on it.  
"mmmmm so good, om nom nom..." Sonic used his technique of eating it fakely, but when Pichu wasnt there, he threw it straight on the ground, blowing himself up in the air, eliminating himself. Rosalina took the bit of the bomb. She puffed out some smoke, "Excuse me..." Ike looked surprised.  
"Ok, since I'm the only NORMAL human here who CAN'T digest a BOMB...I'm leaving" Ike said walking away eliminating himself. Pikachu looked at the Bomb funny, "Hmmmm, this looks like it needs something...KETCHUP!" Pikachu pulled out his Bottle of Ketchup and smeared it on the Bomb. He took a bite and blew up, sending him sky high.  
Kirby ate the Bomb like nothing and so did Yoshi until "Uh oh...My belly...its...its...AHHH" Yoshi growled as he pooped out an egg, "Uh oh..." Yoshi said as the Egg blew up, eliminating Yoshi from the competition.  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Bowser started, "I HAVE TO GO UP AGAISN'T TWO PEOPLE WHO ARE MAGIC AND ONE THAT LIVES FOR EATING?! AAARRGGHHHH!" Bowser growled at the three.  
"for Red, Bowser is left and for Blue, Mewtwo, Rosalina, and Kirby are left! I think this is the last round...So, next Berry is the Smash Ball Berry!" A Smash Ball was given to the 4.  
Mewtwo took a bite, "Uh oh...I don't have a Final Smash!" The Pokemon then started glitching out and blew up. Bowser took a bite, turning into Giga Bowser.  
"WOOHOO, THIS FEELS GOOD!" Giga Bowser yelled to the sky. Kirby then ate the smash ball, making a huge hot bowl pop out of nowhere. Kirby put on his Chef hat as Bowser came along, "OH LOOK, A HOT TUB!" Giga Bowser then stuck his foot into the Bowl. The Giant Monster sighed in relief on how good it felt on his gigantic Foot until he started flashing, "Uh Oh" Bowser said as he started shrinking back into normal size, landing him straight into the bowl. He fell right into the bowl that burned his butt, sending him high into the air saying, "I GIVVVVVVVEEEE UPPPPPP"  
"And team Blue wins!" Ballyhoo said as the group cheered, "Now, we need to figure out who gets the Prize, Kirby or Rosalina"  
"Kirby can have it, I don't want to spoil my Final Smash yet" Rosalina got up, making Kirby the official winner.  
"Congratulations! your prize is a Smash Token! If you use these at Elimination, all your votes are erased, but you better hope to use it wisely.  
"Cool!" Kirby said holding the Token in the air with one hand.  
"Hey, don't Mock me!" Link clarified.  
"So Viewers, it's time to vote for someone to be eliminated from team Red! Bowser gets immunity for being the last person to be in it, so vote for one of these Nine Smashers.

Ike  
Lucas  
Luigi  
Pichu  
Pikachu  
Pit  
Toon Link  
Wolf  
Yoshi

So, vote for one of them to be eliminated! You can also type a review for this Episode, and you can also make up a Challenge like we did for Tsukuyomi! Hey, I said it right! So, see you next episode on SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MANSION!


End file.
